Kiss Me Goodbye
by nightnovice
Summary: Rory grows up and away from her mom becoming her own person. Romance with Tristan, friendship with socialites and dealings with her mothers insecurities. This story is complete, mostly because I am always disappointed at incomplete stories. ;)
Standard disclaimer: I don't own it, just had a tangent to write utilizing characters folks recognize. They are interesting and I like to play with them like dollies – then share my musings with others. Please don't sue! Some titles were inspired by song lyrics but this is not a song fic and I use the Chilton speech but changed it to suit this story. A little cheesy please don't tease me.

Rated:T - Tristan and Rory (AU)

KISS ME GOODBYE

 **Chapter one - Beginnings**

"So, I'd love to kiss you but your boyfriend is watching..." Rory watched as Tristan turned and walked away from her and Paris ranted – she ran after him, "Tristan, I need to say goodbye" she pleaded. "I'll send a car; it will be at your Stars Hollow bus stop at midnight." He said, and then gently touched her arm before getting into his father's car. She nodded in agreement and returned to the play. Paris would play Romeo, Dean would break up with her, again, and she would return home to wait. She told her mother she was tired and would wallow tomorrow, then washed her face, put on her sweats and waited for midnight. The shared vent assured her mother was sleeping as the soft snore wafted down. A few minutes before midnight, she would crawl out her window and run to the stop. She blessed her luck as the night was still warm she her thin t-shirt and sweats were sufficient and the moon was high so she wasn't in complete darkness. The promised car pulled up and she recognized it immediately, it was his. The blue black finish of the Mustang convertible shimmered as he pulled to a stop. He slipped out and opened the door wordlessly inviting her in. She complied slipping into the soft leather seat and fastening the buckle. They rode in silence top down wind in their hair for moments until they were sure they were clear of the town and idle gossip. She would break the silence first, "I don't hate you, I never did, I just said it – I don't know why, I guess I just wanted Dean to not be mad at me anymore. It was foolish and mean and I am sorry." Her tone was soft but strong and honest; he reached across the car to grasp her hand and said "I know." They were quiet again and she said in a rush "Dean broke up with me again, tonight after the show; I guess he saw me go after you. He guessed there might be more to us than I expressed. I think he might be right." Tristan snickered softly and glanced at the blue eyed beauty as she bounced nervously beside him, hand firmly clasped in his. "Where are we going?" she queried. "We're here" he said and pulled to a stop in front of the Independence Inn. "Let's walk, shall we?" The teens opened their respective doors and exited the vehicle. They met at the front of the car, clasped hands and walked for a while. The night was quiet and still and the faint bubbling of the lake on the property murmured in the distance. "I am being sent to Military school, in North Carolina until I get my act together. "he said this with great regret in his voice, "Will you write me?" She stopped and turned to him, "Of course, if you want me too I will, that way I won't miss you as much." She smiled at him with a gentle and meaningful stare. He leaned in and kissed her, it was slow, cautious and chaste at first but she wound her arms around him and raised the bar to one of intensity and passion. They stood kissing in the moonlight for untold moments, until the intensity became overwhelming. Rory had never dreamed a kiss could be so full of promise and commitment. Her kisses with Dean paled and even her stolen moment with Jess was no comparison, this was magical. He gazed at her with intense emotion and deep regret. "Why now? Why is this happening just as I have to leave? I have dreamed of kissing you like that for so many months and tomorrow I will be in another state." He stated with frustration. "Maybe it had to be like this so you would have a reason to come back?" She said hopefully. "Oh, if you will promise to kiss me like that I am coming back as soon as they let me." His voice was filled with promise and devotion, "besides, we have only just begun to know each other; there is so much we need to do." The newly minted couple returned to the car and to the town. Rory leaned in and kissed him then exited and waved as she returned home, climbed in her window, slid into bed and fell into a deep and restful sleep.

 **Chapter 2 – What they are thinking**

Tristan went to Military school and Rory Chilton; they exchanged letter and phone calls, eventually texts and emails, with photos, jokes and promises of more. The weeks went by, not to fast but not too slow and Tristan would be home for Christmas, perhaps to stay. They young lovers dare not hope or think what would happen when they saw each other again. Lorelei worried the intensity of the relationship but took comfort in its distance, when Rory told her he was coming for a visit she was more than concerned. She wanted to trust her daughter. She wanted to trust Tristan; the problem is if they were as intense in person as they were apart, this could be a problem. Lorelei worried her daughter would be caught up in the very society she tried so desperately to protect her from. She had already seen a change after she began going to the club to play golf with her grandfather and her mother was planning her dress for debutante ball as soon as Tristan was available to be her escort. Emily's enthusiasm for the match only worried her more. Moreover, Rory seemed to fit in with the group she so despised, her friendship with Tristan had opened doors for her at Chilton and she no longer dined alone in her Walkman and book bubble. Her connection even made Paris more bearable, since the girl realized Rory made a better friend and confidant than target. Having friends at Chilton also made his absence bearable, there was usually at least one memory of him shared with her daily and it always made her feel closer to him somehow. She was so grateful that his friends were so caring and helpful, but sensed her mother's caution in her new found friends and community, not to mention her very vocal concerns about her relationship with Tristan. Rory assured her mother that she was still her mini-me but she knew it was inevitable that they would argue at least weekly about the changes. Both girls were walking on eggshells as the day of his return approached. Both girls were concerned about what this would mean for their relationship and both girls worried about each girls worry, it was a conundrum. It seemed only Emily was at ease with the whole turn of events as she hoped it would help her form a bond with her once estranged granddaughter and would afford her the opportunity to see her grow into the graceful socialite she had wished her daughter to be. Tristan worried he would lose the girl once he returned because she would worry about the physical aspect she believed he expected. He tried to assure her but his reputation would not allow his words to soothe. He would just have to show her, he cared about her and wanted her to feel the same things he felt for her and for that he could wait, he hopped.

 **Chapter 3 – Return of the King**

After 3 months, many emails and many restless nights, Tristan was coming home. Rory sat anxiously in her Grandmother's lounge; the usual Friday night dinner would include the DuGray's and would serve as a celebration of his return. It wasn't ideal for the young lovers but it assured they would see each other the same night he returned. "Rory, are you happy your young man is returning?" Emily queried with a delighted smile. "Yes, grandma," she demurred, "I am so happy he has accomplished what his father wanted and will be returning to Chilton after the winter break." Lorelai rolled her eyes and asked for another martini, much to her mother's dismay. A short while later the door rang and the maid led Janlen and Tristan into the room. "Richard," Janlan's jovial greeting rang out, "it has been too long. Emily you look lovely as always and Lorelei you are a vision. I must apologize for my son and his wife they mixed up the dates and are in Nice for a visit with friends." Tristan, offered his greetings accepting a coke from Richard and settling beside Rory taking her hand in his own gently, a move not unnoticed by any. Conversation was kept light and the young lovers stole glances and gentle touches secretly under the table while dinner droned on. Finally dessert was served and Tristan asked if he could take Rory for a coffee then home, Lorelai blanched but Emily and Janlen would not be swayed, the children should have a small private coffee on the night of his first return, so she was outnumbered, shut down and had to use her society smile to approve the outing setting a strict 11pm curfew, to which Rory rolled her eyes. Her mother never cared how late she and Dean were out, but then again she thought he was safe, what she didn't know was he was anything but, which is the real reason she had been happy to break up with him. His pressures and jealousies were taxing for a first relationship and she craved the closeness of friendship as well as a boyfriend and that she shared with Tristan. Goodbyes were said and each departed to their own car and began the trek to their respective destinations.

Tristan and Rory held hands while he drove just enjoying the closeness. The night was chilled so the top was up and the heater going, they drove with no real destiny in mind, just relishing the time together. "Rory, "he spoke hesitantly, "do you mind if we go to my house? My folks are out but I really want to speak with you in private. I promise there will be coffee." She hesitated, "Oh, OK, we can get coffee at your house." She hoped her nerves weren't in her voice. Tristan was assuring, "Don't worry baby, this is just about a talk tonight, I just don't want to risk sitting in a coffee shop and having our little conversation on Page Six in the morning." She smiled and was genuinely relieved, "Let's go then." A short while later they pulled into the garage and exited to the kitchen. Tristan pulled two cups over to the Nespresso machine and proceeded to fill the chamber with water, a short while later they sat across from each other on the island benches each cradling their coffee unsure of what to say next. "So," began Tristan, "I just wanted to be clear, we are going to keep it slow, I don't want you to feel just because I am back we have to do anything, you aren't ready for." Tristan knew what Lorelai did not, Rory and Paris had visited Planned Parenthood to obtain Birth Control, the girls had wisely decided on IUD's so they wouldn't have the worry of missing a pill or forgetting their Diaphragm, also they reasoned, it was a private decision and pill packs were anything but discrete to prying mothers and maids. They figured they were seniors and would be attending College soon with more possibility of lapse judgment so at least this way the error wouldn't produce a lifelong commitment or regret. Rory sighed, "I know, we talked about that, I didn't get birth control for that I got it for peace of mind. Just because we have talked about it doesn't mean I am ready, we only just started dating. I mean what if now that you are here we have less in common, what if it was all a fluke and you really don't like me at all?" She rambled. Tristan was beside her in a moment, "Hey, none of that, what we have, it is special; I just don't want to rush anything. OK?" He said holding her to his chest. They were still for long moments until she looked up at him and he looked down to her and for the first time since his departure, they kissed. It was a sweet kiss, a kiss full of promise and hope, a kiss without demand but filled with expectation. They separated and leaned into each other foreheads touching. They were in a bubble, where only they existed, the warmth they gave each other, the heady scent of the creamy coffee enveloping them. Then Rory's alarm went off, she knew from Hartford to Stars Hollow was about a 30 minute drive and the interruption signaled 10:30. They moved from the counter, clasped hands and entered the car to begin the return drive.

They arrived at the Crap Shack just before 11 and sat for a moment on the porch swing just holding each other. "Well, I guess I better go in." Her voice was soft and thick with the beginnings of sleep, his arms were so warm and comfortable she could almost imagine a day when they would awake together without the judgment of Lorelai just on the other side of the window. He placed a kiss on her temple and helped her to stand, they embraced and kissed goodnight and he turned to his car while she opened the door to enter her home. The house was dark, except the light in the kitchen and there of course was her mom, waiting to pounce. Rory felt the calm and warm slowly leave her body as the icy stare of her mother met her eyes. "What are you so dreamy about?" Lorelai accused. "Should I be worried, should you be on the Pill?" "Mom," Rory was appalled, "What is your problem, we just had coffee and talked, that is all, I haven't seen him in months and I am happy, can't you be happy for me? Can't you trust me? Really you think that the first night home we are going to fall into the backseat and lose ourselves to carnality?! Really, two people who care about each other, and have been separated for months can't just enjoy closeness and conversation?" She was fuming, all the comfort he had given drained as her face flushed in anger. "I am at the top of my class! I am planning to go to college, I have goals and morals! Do you honestly think that all of that is out the window because my boyfriend is home? I am sorry he isn't Dean, jealous, controlling bossy Dean who honestly made me frightened at times. But you prefer me afraid and worried than contented and happy?! What is wrong with you! Seriously, what are you really afraid of?" "You are changing!" Lorelai countered, "I didn't raise you to be with his kind, you are going to lose sight of those goals I just know it, you will be like my mom at the beck and call of her husband and society. You will leave all your potential behind to serve him!" Rory just starred incredulity evident in her eyes, then she turned to her room and shut the door, this was an argument for another day. She was drained and needed to sleep. She slipped into her pajamas without a care for her makeup and promptly fell into a fitful sleep. Lorelai trudged up her stairs and fell into bed drained and exhausted wondering what she was doing to her relationship with her daughter.

 **Chapter 4 – Now is the Winter of our Discontent**

Rory awoke to the ringing of her phone followed by the bubbling voice of her best friend Lane, "Rory, rise and shine! We need to go shopping it's Christmas week and everything is so sparkly!" Rory glared at nothing and then sighed, "Ok, give me a minute, I just woke up and haven't had a coffee or even changed my pj's." She hung up the phone and hoped her mother was already at the Inn she was in no mood for round two of my boyfriend's back. She slipped on her Happy Bunny slippers started her coffee and went to take a shower and wash some of the night's frustration away. The steam of the shower restored her and she poured a cup to enjoy while she dressed. She pulled on some jeans, a t-shirt then a festive sweater and her Uggs and downed another cup of coffee before leaving to find Lane. It wasn't long until the effervescent Korean girl was twirling her around, "he's back", she sing-songed, "tell me everything! How does he look, did he get even more built, oh, just spill!" Rory giggled at her friend's enthusiasm and they linked arms and went to the gazebo to talk with a modicum of privacy. She told her of the coffee talk and the lovely warmth of his arms, his gentle caring and reminder that they have all the time they need. Then she went into the argument with her mom, "really, I just don't know what has gotten in to her, she knows he is important to me, she knows how much I have missed him and how much he cares for me, and she would still rather have me with that loser Dean. You know what I mean, Dean is cute and all and a totally fine first boyfriend, but I need someone who understands me, challenges me and wants to be more than just this?!" Lane nodded in sympathy, "I know, we have always talked about what is waiting for us after High School, and it seems he can't see beyond the town limits." The girls sat thoughtfully and looked over their town. Stars Hollow would always be home but they both had bigger dreams than this town could offer. Just then Rory's cell phone rang breaking their reverie, she sighed at the caller ID, it was her mother, steeling herself she answered, "Santa's workshop, for Santa push one, for Mrs. Clause push 2 for Charlie the head elf push 3 and if you are calling to see which list you are on you should be ashamed. Hi Mom!" Here falsely cheerful voice enthused, "what's up?" "Well," Lorelai started, "I was thinking we could meet at Luke's and then head out shopping for a bit, what do you say?" "Actually Mom, I am with Lane, we were thinking of heading to the mall, but I guess you can join us if you want? And I am always up for Luke's after all I have only had 2 cups of coffee today." Rory tried to force cheer in her voice, but in truth she was very hurt by the conversation she and her mother had had the night before. Lane placed her hand on Rory's knee in quiet support. Lorelei would not be deterred, "Perfect, we meet at Luke's in 20 and then off to the Hartford Mall to shop 'til we drop!" A day that should have been light and fun was filled with false smiles and indulgences, to the casual observer all looked well but to anyone who knew the women there was something just off. Just after five Rory's phone rang, she glanced at the ID and smiled truly for the first time in hours, it was Tristan, "Hi, what's up?" Her voice was soft and gleeful, "Just checking in babe, what are you up to?" His voice was amused. "Well, I am at the mall with Mom and Lane shopping for last minute gifts, and you?" She couldn't help but step a bit away from her glaring mother for privacy. "Actually," he began, "I was hoping to steal you away for dinner and a movie if that's OK." His tone was hopeful. "Just let me check," she turned to her mother and Lane, "Is it OK if Tristan picks me up so we can catch a movie and dinner?" Her tone was hopeful; she needed a break from all this forced cheer. "I don't mind, how about you Lorelei?" Lane to the rescue. "Well, I guess it's OK, just don't stay out too late." Her mother acquiesced. Rory confirmed with Tristan she would meet him at the theater in 15 and said goodbye to her Mom and Lane, promising she would be home at a reasonable hour.

She saw him approach, she always saw him the swagger the smirk the air of electricity that was Tristan. "Hi," she said leaning in to kiss him. It was supposed to be sweet, gentle a simple kiss, and he would have none of it, before she knew she was up against the wall in the small hall between the theater and the pretzel vendor, the rich baked treat assaulting her nostrils and blending with his deep spicy cologne, she felt light headed and not just from the lack of breathing. He was powerful. His hands moved to the edge of her sweater and he slipped them up her back, she trembled then realization of where they were it alerted her. "Stop," she said while his kisses rained down, "baby, please stop". His eyes were glazed as he looked at her, her lips full from his kisses her cheeks flushed in delight and her eye sparkling with admiration. He liked this look on her. "Hi, to you too - Mary," he leered in a flirtatious way that made her knees week and her heart flutter. He took her hand and they went to the ticket booth to buy their tickets, starring at the marquee with disappointment. "Well, we can go get dinner and see if the art house has anything good." Her voice was hopeful and her eyes sparkled at him in expectation. "We could also grab takeout and go back to my place and not watch Scrooged." He said mischief dripping from the comment. Rory's eyes grew wide at the implication, she knew that they had agreed to take it slow, but she also knew that if he kissed her like that with no chaperone, all bets were off. He sensed her concern and changed the options, "Ok, since we are both comfortably dressed, I say Pizza and then check out the Black White and Read in your town, good?" kicking himself a little for getting carried away, but look at her what man in his right mind has a girlfriend like her and doesn't lose his mind once in a while? That and he hadn't seen touched or kissed any female in months. He was feeling a bit of the stress but figured just the closeness would be enough of a fix for now. They were standing facing each other, her eyes soft hands clasped, it was like they were waiting for something, just neither knew what. "She took a breath, "How about we grab Chinese out, then go back to your place and watch most of Scrooged with some intermissions?" Her doe eyes fluttered, she wanted him to know she wanted him too, just in slow doses. They turned to walk out of the mall and to his car, hand in hand then he pulled her close placing his arm over her shoulder and she snuggled in to him. "I changed my mind," she said, "I think pizza and missing Scrooged at your place is sounding better all the time." He smiled and lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it, "I like how you think – Mary, I really like how you think." They drove to his place to order pizza and set up for a relaxing evening in the media room. They were in for a surprise. They arrived in the garage, parked and entered through the kitchen as they had the night before only to find his mother arguing with the cook and demanding that she be told where Tristan had gone to. "Oh, there you are, I can't believe you are home less than 24 hours and you are off gallivanting..." Here she paused taking in the sudden appearance of Rory by her son, "Who, may I ask are you, and why are you sneaking into my home?" "Rory Gilmore mam, and I wasn't sneaking Tristan invited me." Rory was nonplussed by the greeting and extended her hand standing tall as befitting a Gilmore. "Well, Elizabeth DuGray, and Gilmore you say? Any relation to Richard and Emily?" Rory nodded, "I am their granddaughter." "Well then, you must join us for dinner, we have some guests I simply need for Tristan to meet and since he has invited you - stay." Then turning to Tristan, please show her your sister's room she should be able to find something suitable and you please wear your grey suit. Our guests arrive in 20 minutes so please hurry." Tristan was about to protest but Rory's gentle touch soothed him and then he took her hand and led her upstairs. "I'm sorry, truly I am and now there is no telling when I will return you home." His eyes were sincere as he took her to his sister's room and showed her the walk in closet and shoe racks. "You and she are close in size I am sure you will find something, choose cocktail length and if you see a necklace or earrings feel free; it will help sell the client. Really I hate to do this and on our second date." "Tris, it's OK really, I have been hijacked before, you know my grandparents and if a table must be filled, it will be done. Please, relax, she leaned in and kissed him then turned to close the door. He stopped it though and pulled her in for something with more promise. Then turned and closed the door so she could get ready.

 **Chapter 5 – Meet the Haydens**

Rory picked through the dresses settling on a modest blue one with a boat collar that reminded her of a classic film star, she picked a simple strand of pearls and matching earrings then some low black heels, she was sure to be standing. She checked her purse happy to find her lip color and mascara and did a quick touch up then steeled herself to call her mother. "Stan's massage parlor, for Stan push one, for Stan and Ann; push 2 for all others please stay on the line to discuss their attributes. Hey sweets, I figured you would be knee deep in popcorn and comedy what's up?" "Mom, I will probably be later than expected, we stopped by for a minute at Tristan's house and his parents are back. They insisted I stay and enjoy dinner with their guests. You know Emily would be furious if I declined, so I am staying until my hostess dismisses me. Sorry." She waited for the tantrum, but was met with peals of laughter instead. "That will teach you to date society boys! Have fun with whatever judgment squad you are up against. Oh hey, what are you going to wear, something of his mother's," she was positively giddy at the thought. "No, his sister is about my size and she has great taste so I will be fine, Emily would be proud. I will call when I am on my way." she sighed and place the phone on vibrate in her bag then left it on the bed, it would be no help tonight and she would have to come back up to redress anyway. She was just opening the door when she saw a startled Tristan mid knock in front of her. "Wow, you look stunning, I don't think I have ever seen my sister look like you, your boyfriend is a lucky guy. Shall we?" He offered her his arm and they exited the hall to join the older DuGray's. "Rory Gilmore, I would like to present to you my father William DuGray and my Mother Elizabeth whom you have already been acquainted." "Charmed." She extended her and smiled sweetly. "Well Tristan if I would have known Military school would also improve your choice of companion I would have sent you years ago, he chuckled at his own joke and Tristan frowned slightly."Rory, that is an unusual name, is it short for something?" His mother inquired. "Yes, my mother named me after herself, Lorelei and Rory is a nickname."

The chime of the doorbell interrupted their conversation and they began moving toward the lounge to greet the guests. Rory took a calming breath, grateful at least one guest would be kind to her. "Rory?" The tall blond man approached, "I didn't know you would be here, with your young man only just returned I thought the two of you would be spending some quality alone time." He winked. "Dad, hi," she reached up and hugged him much to the chagrin of all in attendance. Then turning to the older couple she cautiously approached and awkwardly hugged each of her grandparents in turn with a stiff society smile. "Grandma Francine, Grandpa Straub what a pleasant surprise." She took a step back and embraced Tristan's offered arm. The elder Hayden's were taken aback by her grace and smiled "Rory, always a pleasure." Straub spoke first, "So am I to take it the young man at your side is whom your father was speaking of?" "Tristan DuGray, sir / mam and it is a pleasure." He said nodding to each. "Well," William cleared his throat, "Shall we retire to the lounge for some pre dinner drinks and catch up a bit?" The awkward group moved forward and Chris winked at the young pair. Drinks and dinner progressed smoothly and both DuGray's and Hayden's were impressed by the young couple. She wants to attend Harvard, he will attend Yale, but as expected they are applying at multiple schools. The talk of a merger between the two prestigious law firms was brought forward until Elizabeth and Francine put a lock on the shop talk. Dessert signaled the grateful ending to this long night, Rory's face hurt from smiling and poor Tristan's hand may be bruised for weeks from her occasional death grip while she bit her tongue and nodded.

The men excused themselves for brandy, cigars and the finer points of the merger and the youths found themselves gratefully relieved of further social commitment. They returned upstairs to change and would leave by the back steps so as not to scandalize her grandparents with her jeans.

They were in the car headed back to Stars Hollow when Tristan spoke up, "So, you are a Hayden, why didn't anyone know this? I mean even Paris wouldn't have dared to provoke a Hayden? Heck I am your boyfriend and only found out by accident." His tone sounded a bit put out. Rory just sighed, "Well, I am not actually in their good books, tonight was the first time, ever, they have been even civil to me and I am sure that had something to do with the merger, money over family and all." She grinned halfheartedly and patted his hand. "I am a scandal, my parents never married, my mother lived in a tool shed with me when I was small, mom was only able to afford the Crap Shack when I was 10 and I only go to Chilton because the Gilmore's pay and we pay them back in Friday dinners." She hung her head in slight embarrassment. Tristan pulled over into a small café. He walked to her side of the car opened the door and embraced her where she stood. He held her tightly, and whispered in her hair, "You Rory Gilmore are not a scandal, you did not bring shame to anyone by being born. You are a gracious, beautiful, intelligent and caring woman who I am grateful gives me the time of day." He brushed her hair aside and peppered her face with kisses landing solidly on her lips and lingering until she opened her mouth and surrendered. "Rory, he said as he pulled away, what your mother did was unbelievably brave and you are proof of that. Never let anyone tell you that you are less than amazing. I saw you tonight; you were graceful, well spoken, kind and accepting even of their barbs against your mother. You did not lose your temper and after learning this bit about you I am even more proud and in utter awe of you." He kissed her again and held her close. "Thank you" she replied, "I am sorry if I hurt your hand, but thank you for being my rock tonight even though you had no idea why. You are an amazing boyfriend Tristan and I hope you know I am proud of you too." She looked at him, he looked at her "I Love You" they said in unison then smiled and touched their foreheads together. A snicker brought them out of their reverie; they forgot they were in a parking lot. "Oh, shoot, I forgot to call Mom", she said digging out her phone and reseating herself in the car.

The ride home was quiet, hands clasped over the console, his thumb gently stroking hers. It was perfect. They approached the door and he held her close, I love you Rory, he said softly and kissed her sweetly. "And I love you Tristan", she said returning the gesture. "I'll call you tomorrow maybe we can go to lunch?" His tone hopeful. "I would like that." She smiled. "Goodnight" they both said and she went into her house and he to his car ending a dreadful night in sheer joy and perfection.

 **Chapter 6 – Daddy** **Makes an Effort**

"So, that is Tristan, Spawn of Satan, the Devil to my daughter's angel" Her father had laughter in his voice. "So how did I beat you home you must have left an hour ahead?" His ribbing was good natured and his smile met his eyes, she had a feeling he approved. "Well after the night we had we stopped for coffee." She beamed at him then gave him an honest hug not the stiff society one she had to earlier for the benefit of her Grandparents and the DuGray's. Together they plopped on the couch to begin to catch up just as Lorelei returned from the kitchen with coffee. "So your surprise was your grandparents and father I hear, how did that fly?" Her mother looked every bit over pleased at her daughter's discomfort. "Actually Lor, you would have been proud of our little socialite here, by the time we were headed to the car my parents were duly chastised by her grace and kindness, as well as her educational ambition and choice of gentleman. Although they would prefer she attend Yale, as is befitting her station, they did agree that Harvard will be suitable." Chris laughed and gave Rory an assuring sideways hug. "And she did it all while wearing a borrowed dress, won't Emily be pleased." Lorelei giggled and Rory frowned. "Mom, it was kind of her mother to offer so I would not be embarrassed to attend their family dinner. Even if they didn't know they were entertaining an additional Hayden." She pouted. "Really Lor, you would have been so proud, you raised her so well the DuGrays had no idea they hadn't known her through her whole life and as I walked my parents to their car they apologized for just that and asked me to thank you for the excellent job you did in bringing her up. She is a pride to both the Gilmore and the Hayden's and although they know you might not want to they would be pleased if they could meet for dinner soon since Rory's is on winter break. Lorelei was taken aback; praise from the Haydens, will wonders never cease. Rory yawned and excused herself to bed in no mood to have this lightness destroyed by her mother's cynicism again. Tristan DuGray loved her, and she loved him she was on cloud nine and in no way was she coming down. She set her phone on the charger, went to wash her face and brush her teeth then put on her fuzzy pj's and drifted off to a sleep only knowing you are so loved can provide.

While Rory slept Chris attempted to reason with her mother, "Really Lor, you would have been so proud. She was grace personified; she laughed at the jokes, bantered with ease and answered all their inquisition correctly. I know you didn't raise her to be society, but she is a natural." She sighed, "That is what I am afraid of, what will become of her, will she marry too young? Join the DAR and make his life a success while her own languishes? I don't want that for her and you shouldn't either." she enthused. "Really Lore, it isn't like that anymore, heck Daughters are taking over for their family interests more and more, the lavish parties are becoming a thing of the past. You are just too far removed to see it. Sure wives are expected to be respectable, but in what society are they not? She is applauded by both families for her ambition; it is you that is holding her back." At this her head snapped up, "I am holding her back?!", she bit out, "Are you crazy, I am trying to keep her grounded and you say I am hurting her?!" "Chris took her hands in his and held them still in his lap and waited for her to calm a bit "She isn't us, she is her, she is coming into her own and if tonight is any indication it is a damn fine place for her to be. Look at her she fits in Society but fits here too, she loves this town, but doesn't she deserve more. You think Harvard or Yale aren't full of society kids waiting to bait her, she is strong. Stand by her let her grow. You might just be surprised. I saw her with him too, they fit, it may not be a forever, but for right now they need each other and they fit." She seemed to relent to his pleadings and wisdom and leaned against him seemingly drawing some strength; he happily held her and let her take what she needed. After their chat Lorelei promised to try, and promised to give Rory the benefit of the doubt.

 **Chapter 7 – Happier Holidays**

Janlen entered his son's house giddy with holiday cheer, "William, Elizabeth, Caroline, Tristan, I have arrived, the celebration can begin!" his good humor would be quickly dashed as he saw only his grandson at the breakfast table awaiting his arrival. "Sorry gramps, it's just us, mom and dad decided England with Caroline and her current beau was infinitely more interesting than the original plans, so it's just you and me." The men nodded to each other and enjoyed the delicious meal the chef had prepared. "Well grandson, I have a surprise, your lovely lady has invited us to her town pageant, I was hoping for all but you will be more than enough I am sure. I am hoping she doesn't mind my inviting the Hayden's along." Tristan was hesitant, but he never lied to his gramps before and he wouldn't now, "You know they didn't accept her until meeting us at dinner, right? Are you OK with that, should I be?" Janlen was pensive, "My boy, people make mistakes, you'd be surprised but I have made mistakes, let them try, they might surprise everyone."

She saw him, he stood out even in his light jeans and a jumper that clung as if it was made just for him, for a moment she wondered if it was a gift from a Scottish maid, then kicked the thought aside as too Harlequin, he was her's and he was gorgeous, she couldn't wait to share the holidays with Tristan, she knew his parents were not big fans but Janlen was and he would assure her boyfriend's presence, and indirectly, his participation. It was the arrival of the next car that was like an ice bath, the Hayden's; she could only hope her father was with them or quickly to follow. What do you say to people who have denied your existence for nearly 18 years? Her mind was so preoccupied she did not even notice her boyfriend again until his arms wrapped around her. "When did you get here?" she queried, trying to banish the fear from her voice. "Mary, its ok, shhh," he soothed and pulled her into his welcome embrace. She was shattered, he knew, after their first accidental encounter she had revealed the distaste they had for her existence. She had explained her sorrow that they hated her simply for being born.

Francine looked at the pair and saw the obvious distress the girl was experiencing and felt shame that she and her husband had caused it. The girl was obviously usually bubbly and sweet and now seemed afraid of the unexpected. She took her husband's hand and gently approached the pair, grinning brightly she extended her hand and said, "Rory, darling, Happy Holidays, you look lovely. Tristan, I trust all is well." Tristan took the offered hand and shook it, then reached towards Straub and shook his hand. Rory graciously did the same and gave them the society head-bob and light smile she used on the ladies of the DAR. The four stood at an impasse; luckily Chris did arrive and came over to provide a needed distraction. A short while later they were joined by Emily, Richard and Lorelai, the group chatted and reminisced over times when things were better and they were all younger. The group made their way through the festival and as the time passed Rory loosened up and Tristan felt her relax at his side. By the end of the day it seemed that better days were ahead, fences had been mended and promises of Sunday brunch with the Hayden's were made. It would take time but this was the beginning of better times ahead.

 **Chapter 8 – Mother's Nightmare?**

The holidays had come and gone, things with the Hayden's were improving. Why did she feel such foreboding, oh right Yale – Rory was going to Yale, not Harvard as they always planned but Yale. All of the older generation were elated. They all but threw a party when she had announced it at the group luncheon. Her lovely little girl was going to be a Bulldog; she sighed and put her head on the table. She had seen the pro/con lists and noted Tristan had not been a listed factor on any of them so that shouldn't worry her, but it did. Did her daughter, strong and beautiful though a bit naive, really choose Yale without factoring him in? He was a Yale man after all; he never had the option to choose. Lorelai had a little bitter voice in her mind that had hoped they would fizz out, but they just seemed to get stronger. She knew they were getting to the point where sex would be an issue, if it already wasn't, and yet Rory hadn't come to her. The lack of the "Talk" was concerning, she knew her little girl was always a planner, why wasn't she planning this? She determined she would set her down and ask outright. This was important and she didn't want her daughter to be unprepared.

Rory came home from Chilton, her notes for the Chem exam bursting at the seams; she couldn't wait for this last exam to be over. She had just been announced as Valedictorian and she couldn't wait to tell her mom! "Mom", she called out. "Be right down," Lorelei called back. Rory put her stuff in her room then switched to jeans and a t-shirt to get ready for dinner then homework.

Lorelai came down and poured them each a cup of coffee, "Rory, hunny, we need to talk". Rory was concerned, "Are you OK, you seem really serious. Is it Grampa?" Her voice was shaky as she sat and held the cup close to her, good news and happy thoughts fleeing as her mind filled with dread. "No, it's not Grampa, and there is nothing bad, I just want to talk to you about Tristan, and about you know your plans for the future." Her mother's tone was assuring but still unsettling. "OK, talk" she cautiously replied. "Are you having sex?" The accusation came as a shock and Rory felt her anger rise. "What! Why! Are you kidding me, where is this coming from? When do we have time, finals are killing both of us. I just found out I am Valedictorian and we barely see each other except in class and since Christmas we are rarely alone being suddenly the darling of the three families have to make appearance after appearance at those events so they can brag about their yalies. Have you completely lost it?!" Rory was heartbroken, angry and feeling betrayed. "Rory, you don't talk to me anymore and all those society functions, I know it's not impossible to find time, make an opportunity, I have you as proof! I want to make sure you are protected." Lorelei was pleading and clearly determined. "God, mom! I have had an IUD for a year, but no Tristan and I have not had sex!" Rory was beyond upset and didn't think about what that last bit of information might mean. "A year! You have had an IUD for a year and didn't tell me, so you are thinking about it and couldn't tell me!" Lorelei looked like she might cry. "Mom, I didn't talk to you because you hate Tristan, you think he is a bad thing for me, you don't see how much he has helped me. How strong and caring he is and what he really means to me. You just see your mistakes, your hatred of society. You stopped seeing me! You know I don't want to deal with this, I had great news and once more you ruined it. You took my great news and made me feel like crap! I am going out; I can't deal with you right now." Rory grabbed her bag and headed out the door, she flipped open her phone, "Can you come get me?" she asked by way of greeting, "I will be at the Gazebo". "Sure", he replied, and left to get his girlfriend who sounded worse than he had ever heard her.

Tristan pulled into the town square and had barely come to a stop when she was suddenly by his car, he popped the lock and she slid in. "Just drive, please I just can't be here right now." She was near tears and seemed so far away he just rested his hand on hers and left the small hamlet far behind. After about an hour he heard her belly rumble and chuckled. "Want Italian or burgers?" He inquired. She smiled weakly and said, "Italian please." They pulled into a familiar restaurant and requested a quiet table for 2; they were obliged in a very short time. Waters were brought meals ordered and he waited. "She thinks we are having sex, she cornered me today to accuse us of having sex and being dumb about it. She really wanted to know why I hadn't told her I was on birth control, or that you and I have come close but not let it get out of hand. She really thinks I am still her mini-me and that we tell each other everything. God I bet she still thinks Paris and I are enemies." She put her head in her hands and sighed. The food was delivered and she picked at it. He knew this was hard, but he also knew nothing good would come from her being hungry. He slid into the seat beside her and wrapped her in his arms. "It's OK Mar, you can't let her keep doing this to you, you are an amazing woman and I love you. It will be OK." He held her tightly and felt her relax, he kissed her head and she nodded against him. "Ok, let's eat before it gets cold, I know how much you hate cold linguini." Her voice was soft and caring but he could hear the defeated tones.

Lorelai sat stunned for a while after Rory left, mulling over what she had learned. A year, she has been considering and prepared for sex for a year. That means that while he was in Military school she had already planned to sleep with him and wanted to be ready. She thought about the accusation and how she had made her daughter feel the need to pull away. Chris was right, damn him. She had pushed her daughter and now she didn't even know if she would come home tonight. She also realized she had taken a big day, he daughter being named Valedictorian, and sullied it with her lack of trust. What a mess she had made. How on earth was she going to fix this?

Rory didn't go home, she called her mother and told her she was staying with her grandparents and would pick up some stuff tomorrow. They both needed some time. Rory didn't tell her grandmother much, just that she and her mother had a fight about all the society functions, it was half the truth, and if it was ok for her to stay for a few days. Emily was happy to host her granddaughter and was concerned at why they would be so at odds. It was lucky tomorrow was Friday and Tristan could take her home after school to retrieve her books and the things she would need for a few days.

 **Chapter 9 –** **Tables Turn**

Friday night dinner was stiff; the Lorelai's barely making eye contact, Emily desperately trying to discuss anything to lighten the room. Rory saw the frustration on her grandmother's face and tried a neutral approach. "So, gramma, how is the plan for the flower show coming. I understand we will have quite a few exotics this year?" "Yes, There will be far more Orchids this year, I have read some of the descriptions and it seems we will be awash with color. I think I will suggest the ladies to all wear white that way it will look like an impressionist painting in the photos. What do you think?" She enthused at an opportunity to discuss something. "That would be lovely gramma; I bet the ladies would be thrilled to enjoy a theme with the show. It will be refreshing and I am sure Elizabeth and Francine will support the notion heartily." Rory was happy to have helped her grandmother, she could think of nothing to begin a conversation with her mother. She and Emily continued with the discussion of the flower show and a few other upcoming events and Lorelai was relatively quiet throughout and left promptly after dessert. Emily placed her arm around her granddaughter's shoulders, "It's hard for her you know. She worked so hard to leave all this behind and you fit in so naturally." Rory nodded into her grandmother's shoulder, "Thank you gramma, I know, but it's hard for me too. She makes me feel like I betrayed her somehow." Emily turned her to face her and held her by the shoulders, "You did no such thing, you did everything and more than she asked of you. She has put so much pressure on you to do better than she did she forgot to let you be your own person. I know I was hard on your mother at times. She didn't want anything to do with pretty dresses and social teas but I insisted and perhaps I could have let her have a little of the freedom she so desired. But you may darling girl are doing exactly what you are supposed to do. Don't let anyone, not even your mother, take that success from you." Emily pet her head and Rory smiled at her. "Thank you gramma, I appreciate that thought. I am tired, do you mind if I head to bed?" "Not at all dear, sweet dreams, things will get better it will just take some time." Emily's voice was assuring but Rory didn't know how it would all work out.

The weekend and following week at her grandparents' house was delightful, she helped in the garden, visited with Paris and the girls over tea and sandwiches even had more time to spend with Tristan since he was a close neighbor. It was almost like a vacation if it weren't for the fact that it wasn't and in the back of her mind she knew she was a Runaway, just one who ran to her grandparents instead of the streets of New York. She knew this couldn't last but for now she was happy. She did her homework, shopped with the girls and felt guilty about her lack of communication from her mother. Neither of them had reached across the table and here it was Friday night again, she was dreading it like it was a firing squad. Rory went into the lounge where her grandparents were already seated, he grandfather rose to get her a drink, "Club Soda?" He queried. "Yes please." She replied. The knock at the door signaled her mother's arrival and she mentally braced for battle. "Hi Mom, Dad, Rory" Lorelai was oddly chipper "Can I get a Martini with a twist?" Richard agreed and prepared the drink unsure of what to expect. "Rory," Lorelai started turning to her daughter, "How have you been?" It was as if she was speaking to one of the ladies at the DAR, distant and cautious. Rory responded in kind and the drinks and meal, though chilly to say the least, went off without incident. It would be like this the next 2 weeks, no calls, just polite dinners of no real substance. Rory was done; she would go to Stars Hollow after school and have it out.

Rory took her grandmothers sensible Chrysler and drove to the Inn where she was sure her mother would be. "Michel, Is my mother in her office." She asked. "I am not your mother's keeper; you know where it is see for yourself you insipid child." He rolled his eyes and waived his hand dismissing her. Rory sighed and went in search of her mother; she had a thought that she might need coffee for this and took a detour to the kitchen. "Hi Sookie, mind if I steal some coffee?" She didn't wait for an answer just began to pour a cup as usual. "Have you seen my mom?" The cheery chef seemed to have only just noticed her appearance in the kitchen and ignored the question in favor of offering her a scone to accompany the beverage, it was happily accepted. "So, you came home, she knew you would, she must be so happy, so are you having a movie night to celebrate, oh, should I make mac-n-cheese?" She seemed giddy and Rory seemed puzzled, "I am not back yet Sookie, we haven't even talked I just came from school and haven't found her yet." Sookie's smile dimmed "Oh, I was hoping the cold war was over and things could get back to normal." Rory considered the statement, "Cold war, is that what she's calling it. Do you even know why I left? She has become unbearably suspicious and condemning of me. She is the one who sent me to Hartford, what did she expect that I would wallflower my way through and not have any friends? That I wouldn't grow up and learn to live in both her world and theirs? What was I supposed to do?" Neither woman had noticed someone else enter and grab a cup of coffee in time to hear the mini rant. "You were supposed to talk to me Rory that is what you were supposed to do. Not sneak out and get birth control or become best friends with Paris and the shopping twins; you were supposed to come to me. I am supposed to be your BEST FRIEND! That was the deal, then you meet that BOY and all bets are off? What the Hell!" The women stood frozen and the kitchen came to a halt, "Ok", it was Sookie who spoke first, Why don't we move this to your office and just calm down I will send Raul in with Coffee and scones." She said this with her hands firmly on their shoulders directing them out of her kitchen. They looked at her and nodded, she shooed them with a flick of her hands and waived to Raul who nodded in understanding and began to quickly assemble the tray to follow them.

 **Chapter 10 – The Answer**

They sat across from each other as if it were a business meeting instead of a mother daughter chat. Raul set the tray down and poured each one a coffee setting the plate of scones and napkins on the side table and quietly exited closing the door.

Rory began, "I grew up mom, don't you get it I go to college next year. I had to grow up. Dating Tristan, becoming friends with Paris, shopping sprees, it is how I grew up. You had a kid and a job and really I respect and appreciate what you gave up, but what do I have to do to be accepted by you?" Lorelai thought about this, "I don't want you to get caught up in that world, to get lost, become some trophy wife and plan DAR parties. I want you to be whatever you want to be and that lifestyle limits you babe." Rory thought about this. This summer she was traveling the globe with her friends, staying in family homes including her Grandmother Lorelai's old place in France. It would be an amazing adventure. Then it was Yale and football games and sure parties, but there was the newspaper, broadcast network and so much to explore how could she explain it all? "Mom, I won't get lost I will only gain more. Don't you see all of it helps me to become who I am supposed to be? I want to travel and having friends with homes all over the globe helps that, I want to explore ruins and libraries and soak up local culture. I love the opera sure but I still love local theater where they just want fun not fame. It's all there for me mom can't you see, this OPENS doors. If I want to report on the world I need to know that world not just read about it." She fell back into her chair and sighed, feeling tired. Lorelai looked stunned, she hadn't thought of it helping her daughter just the pain and sadness it had given her. "Rory, I want all of that for you I guess I just saw it was coming too easily and you didn't earn the right, you were and are just given it." Lorelai waived her hands, "I know you study your butt off and you have earned a break, but the money shouldn't be so easy kid." Rory looked at her mother sadly, "It could have been easier for you, for both of us, but you chose this. I didn't. I deserve the right to choose, I am 18 I will be 19 in October and when I am 25 I am coming into a substantial trust. It is all good and I deserve the opportunity. I am taking the opportunity and if you can't accept that I will stay with Gramma and Grampa until I start Yale." She sighed standing knowing this really resolved nothing. "I'll see you at Friday night dinner?" Lorelai nodded and watched as her daughter walked out the door and into her new life.

 **Chapter 11 –** **Baby's Arms**

Rory left her mother in her office and went to her car, she drove to the only place she could think of, the only person who could help now. She stood in front of the DuGray Mansion and rang the bell. "Is Tristan in?" She asked the maid who nodded to the affirmative and directed her to the pool house where he and his cousin Logan and their friends Colin and Finn were playing some video game. She didn't care, she went over to him set the controller down, climbed into his lap and just held him until she fell asleep against his chest. "Mate, does this happen often beautiful girls just climbing into your lap for a sleep?" Finn winked at Logan and chuckled. Logan looked at the sleeping beauty his cousin held so carefully as if she would break and knew - this was Mary. "Nah, just her, you know he's gone for his Mary, that must be her, strange way to say hello though." Tristan looked up from gazing at her troubled face and addressed the room, "She has been fighting with her mother, it has been really hard, with Graduation only a week away she was hoping to have things back on track with her, it looks like it isn't." Rory mewed in her sleep and rubbed her head against his neck and shoulder, she was killing him, God he loved this girl. He moved to stand so he could lay her on the sofa and she protested cuddling deeper into him and he sighed. "She is determined to sleep right there mate, I suggest you get comfy, anyone we need to call? "Finn was giggly at his friend's predicament. "Yeah, call her grandparents, let them know she is here and fell asleep make sure they know she is in the guest room I don't need them storming over. Logan saluted and went to make the call, he knew better than to let Finn make it his message would be rife with insinuation as to her sleeping arrangement.

When Rory awoke an hour later, she gazed at her loving boyfriend then without warning kissed him, it was a slow kiss and soon all her love and passion for him filled it. Tristan had to clear a corner of his mind reminding him they were not alone or things might get out of hand. He slowed the kiss and pulled away, "morning Mar", he whispered, as much as I love the greeting I really don't want to share it with my cousin and friends. He smiled and her eyes grew wide, her cheeks turning crimson and she buried her head in his chest again. "Sorry, I didn't see them", she mumbled into him. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face gently kissing her nose, "It's OK Mar", Let me introduce you. She tried to slip from his lap but he just held her, guys, this is Rory Gilmore my girlfriend, Mary this is Logan Huntzberger, Finn Rothschild and Colin McCrea, we will be traveling with their esteemed company most of the summer anyway so you may as well be comfortable with them. She smiled and greeted them each in turn. "So love, what has you so exhausted that my friend Tristan here is the only suitable place to sleep?" Finn winked at her and she felt instantly at ease. Rory explained the predicament with her mother, leaving out the sex part they didn't need to know that, and they all gave encouraging comment and soothed that it would be OK.

The foursome sat and chatted about the upcoming trip and all laughed when her tummy let them know she was hungry, she blushed furiously forgetting she hadn't even eaten the scone Sookie gave her just had coffee since lunch. "Well boys I think that is the dinner bell any of you care to join us; her appetite is the 7th wonder of society. Gentlemen meet the only Deb who actually eats." Tristan teased good naturedly. A round of sures and I could eat had the boys all headed out to the cars deciding to take Finn's SUV they climbed aboard and headed out to find sustenance for the princess. "Should we call the other girls to meet us there", Rory suggested and a sound of agreement came forth, "so what'll it be all ok with Mexican or prefer burgers?" Mexican was agreed upon, the girls called and the restaurant alerted to their parties size and they drove on the car filled cheerful conversation. Rory wasn't fooled, she knew the boys were trying to buck up her spirits and she was ever so grateful to have such good people in her life.

Dinner was fun and the group returned to the DuGray home well satisfied and a little tipsy from the pitchers of Margarita consumed with the nacho and taco platters. Rory was happy with this group and Summer would definitely be an adventure. The boys retired to their rooms and Tristan was taking her to the guest room when she pulled him into his, shut and locked the door and kissed him. He was startled at first, they had talked about it sure, but he figured it would be in Paris, Rome or some exotic locale not his bedroom with his friends down the hall. "Mar, you are full of surprises tonight, but if you don't slow down I make no promises." His tone was breathy but warning. "Don't want to slow down; she said relieving him of his shirt and working on pulling up his t-shirt while still kissing him. As much as he hated this he had to be sure, he had to take control, "Rory", she stopped and looked at him worried, he only called her by her name when he was serious. "Do you know what you are doing, what you are wanting right now or is it the Margarita driving?" "Tris, do you Love me?" she gazed into his eyes with all her love shining at him. "I Love You, you know I love you, but do you know what you are doing?" He was careful, pleading he didn't want her to be cheated, but he didn't want to stop if she really wanted this. "Tristan Janlen DuGray, make love to me, your girlfriend who loves you and needs you, please make love to me."she wrapped her arms around his neck and punctuated it with a deep soul searing kiss. Tristan took her hand and led her to the bed and did just that. He loved his Mary as only he could. They melding one into the other rising and falling in a rhythm of heart and soul that belonged to them in a special bond that only lovers can know.

Rory awoke to the sun sneaking across her bare shoulder; she felt his secure arms and listened to the steady beat of his heart. This was home, this was where she belonged. Tristan felt her stir, and looked at her gentle loving eyes, "Morning Mar, how do you feel?" His voice was soft and concerned. "I feel Loved, and wanted and sexy and yours." She snuggled into him and he kissed her head. He had been so gentle, careful and tender; she could not imagine anything being a more perfect expression of their devotion to each other. They basked in each other for awhile then decided they should get up and go find the boys and breakfast.

"Well, someone is all glowy this morning; I wonder what you were up to missy." Finn grinned and tapped Tristan's shoulder good heartedly, causing Rory to blush. "Yeah, coffee", she gleefully evaded pouring a cup and taking a long hard drink of the elixir. It was Finn's turn to blush, "Mate, your girl is making coffee sexy, make her stop." He looked to Tristan who beamed,"Nope, that is her first love, I come a pale second, never come between that girl and her coffee." The boys didn't notice when Logan and Colin came in, "What are we watching?" Colin asked and Finn just pointed to the girl. "Ah, food porn, are you sure you want us here or should we leave you alone with your coffee?" He teased and Tristan laughed. "Damn DuGray, if she is like that with coffee in public..." He was cut off by a slug from Tristan, "stop right there, go no further and forget you even thought that." he said his voice filled with a warning promise. Logan raised his hands in surrender and reached for the tea kettle.

 **Chapter 12 – Graduation**

Rory was excited and sad all at once, yes she was graduating, but she was getting ready in her room at her grandmother's not with her chatty mother trying to distract her. Her mind was clear and her speech rehearsed and she had convinced her grandmother she did not need a hairdresser. She came down the stairs to see her friends and their families gathered around a lovely brunch and she was so grateful as it calmed her butterflies instantly. Tristan met her at the bottom of the stairs, kissed her sweetly, and led her to the buffet, making sure to start at the coffee.

"Gramma", she enthused, "this is too much, I can't believe you did all this." She embraced her grandmother and thanked her grandfather embracing him as well. "It is nothing dear, you worked hard to be Valedictorian and a small celebration before graduation is definitely called for." Emily beamed. The brunch was enjoyed and guests left for their cars and the ceremony, Tristan would ride with the Gilmores rather than drive so he could hold her hand encouragingly. The drive was brief and the graduates proceeded to the field and their assigned seats. Rory just hoped her mother was still coming. They had spoken at Friday dinners, and scattering of phone calls but none of it was encouraging.

The ceremony began and she was called to the podium, so she began:

" _Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick_ _delivery,_ _crossed_ _days off our_ _calendars,_ _counted_ _hours, minutes_ _and seconds and now that it's here, I'm sorry it_ _is,_ _because_ _it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who've been my_ _mentors,_ _so_ _many people who've shaped my_ _life,_ _and_ _my fellow students lives impermeably and forever._

 _I live in two worlds._ _ **One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina and strolled down Swann's Way.**_ _It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less_ _eccentric,_ _but_ _supremely_ _real, made_ _of flesh and_ _bone,_ _full_ _of_ _love, who_ _are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are_ _kind,_ _decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin_ _pillars,_ _without_ _whom I could not stand. To my other_ _Grandparents_ _Straub Hayden and Francine Hayden I extend my gratitude in getting to know you and my deepest_ _respect_ _for all you have taught me._ _I am proud to be their grandchild. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best_ _friend,_ _the_ _dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's_ _blood,_ _Lorelai_ _Gilmore._ _ **My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and**_ _ **music,**_ _ **unflagging**_ _ **in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith**_ _. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen_ _years,_ _I_ _don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her_ _brave daring and_ _forging_ _her own path. Thank_ _you,_ _Mom: you are my guidepost for everything."_

She gazed across the gallery and found her mother's eyes brimming with tears. She nodded and accepted the headmaster's congratulations and her diploma.

When all was said and done she made her way through the crowd, first to Tristan and then towards her mother and grandparents. She hugged each in turn accepting accolades for a job well done and heartfelt gratitude from the Hayden's for having been included after such a short reunion. Her mother pulled her away excusing them both for just a moment. "Well kid, you did it, you escaped hell unscathed but not unchanged and I wanted you to know I am proud of you and I am sorry this has been so hard on you." Lorelai said this well pulling her daughter into a watery embrace. Mother and daughter were on the mend, it would be a long road ahead but they were ready to travel this new concourse together.

*End*


End file.
